1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved system for verifying agent entries to a client record in response to a telephonic communication from the client to the agent; a verification system which simultaneously displays the client record while the verifier listens to a recording of the client communication; and more particularly to a system that provides real-time, on-line verification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, call centers engaged in telemarketing, customer service, and other activities, often record at least a portion of the telephone conversation between an agent and the client. This recording allows verification of data inputted by the agent via the agent's terminal as a result of the conversation.
A widely used prior art approach to creating a recording for verification of the conversation, provides each agent a voice recorder and a switch, which allows the agent to turn on the voice recorder to start recording a conversation and to turn it off when the agent is finished recording. Analog records were initially used; e.g. reel to reel tape recorders. More recently, digital recorders have been used. While digital recording provides potentially easier access to a particular voice record, these prior art systems do not automatically correlate the voice recording with data inputted by the agent as a result of the conversation.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/234,484 filed Apr. 28, 1994 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,103, and assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses an improved prior art system in which the digitally stored voice record is automatically correlated with the agent's input to the client record. While this prior art system is a significant advance in the art, it does not provide for real-time, on-line verification of a transaction. That is, provision for verification immediately after the agent has completed inputting data to the client record, and verification while contemporaneously recording verification information for other calls.